


the woes of a time-travelling juggernaut

by yomiyomi64



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomiyomi64/pseuds/yomiyomi64
Summary: her fist is the thing that shatters Fate.
Kudos: 7





	the woes of a time-travelling juggernaut

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this 3 years ago and what you see in the summary was the only writing I had. I opened up the document and I couldn't help but feel like I needed to return to that headspace in which I was. So here.

1.

her fist is the thing that shatters Fate.

it ricochets off the goddesses’ face, breaks bone, caves tissue, kisses fury into the dip between upper lip and cupid’s bow. loss drives her forth, pushes her into all fours as she launches herself sideways, blocking hail and snow, bringing up her forearm to take the brunt of a wind jutsu. she kicks backward, somersaults over a crowd of clones, over corpses and puppets and over the carcass of a moon devoid of life. 

her fist is the thing that shatters Fate. it happens in between half a breath and its completion, in between the touching of lashes as she blinks; the space between the mad goddess and herself shifts, tumbles, glitches. clones dissipate into dust, bodies drop down like stones, and Kaguya snarls. she shifts, grits her teeth like a wild animal, readies herself for the moment when she will strike, but it never comes. the skin between her knuckles is raw, frostbitten and scarred. there is a moment of pressurized chaos, of lightness, of weightlessness. the world has gone everywhere, fallen into disarray, and it is then she hears it--a distant sound, like the tolling of the winter bells outside the temple of the twelve disciples. two syrupy sweet notes, lonesome coupled jiggles breathing delight into a starless night, and her throat feels like it’s caught on fire. there is a storm building up at her temples, and the memory comes unbidden. a boy shrouded in gold and shining, laughing and laughing freely, calling for her: “Sakura!”

her fist is the thing that shatters Fate. she pummels into Kaguya with a ringing in her ears, and a bellow from deep within her belly, where the shadows of the lost laid down to die. she screams and she punches and she screams and she punches and when she comes up to land the final blow, the voice at the back of her head calls for her, beckoning her towards victory, burning an imprint of red-hot joy in her:

“Sakura!”

and Fate? it shatters.


End file.
